A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
In Applicants"" copending applications listed above, which are incorporated by reference herein, there is a disclosed a method of securing a CD-ROM by crippling the video and audio data thereon, and allowing the playback of the data thereon only by means of enabling data sent via the Internet, which enabling data uncripples the crippled data on the CD-ROM.
While CD-ROMs provide a great amount of data storage, a new disc called DVD-ROM (digital video disk) provides considerably more data storage, reaching data storage capacities of up to 17 GB as compared to 680 MGB for a CD-ROM. This DVD-disc has especial usefulness in the storage of archiving data and in the storage of video data, such as full-length movies. Conventional CD-ROMS do not provide enough storage capacity for full-length movies, and the like. In conjunction with the DVD-ROM disc, is a new envisioned technology called xe2x80x9cZoom-TVxe2x80x9d, which will prevent the playback of the DVD-ROM without first obtaining permission form a service-provider. This service-provider will send the necessary enabling data to the system playing the DVD-ROM for allowing the data on the DVD-ROM to be played back, for which the user of the DVD-ROM will be billed, whereby a pay-per-view type of system is effected. The user""s system for playing the DVD-ROM will call the service-provider via the land-line telephone network, over which the necessary enabling data for playing the DVD-ROM is also transmitted to the user""s or requesting system. The pay-per-view DVD system will typically include a DVD-player, which includes a video player such as MPEG-2, a TV or monitor, and a microprocessor or personal computer. The user will request permission to playback the video on the DVD-ROM by calling up the service provider via the public, switched telephone network, or PSTN.
DVD-ROMs containing full-length movies presently are provided with parental rating controls, which a three-tier format: To wit, a xe2x80x9cKids"" Titlexe2x80x9d playback only, a xe2x80x9cForbid Adult Titlesxe2x80x9d mode, and a xe2x80x9cPlay All Titlesxe2x80x9d mode. Each title of a DVD-ROM is accorded one of a first, general category allowing playback by any of the three modes, a second xe2x80x9cKidsxe2x80x9d category for playback only in the xe2x80x9cKids"" Titlexe2x80x9d playback mode and which prevents all other titles including adult titles, and a third xe2x80x9cForbid-Adultxe2x80x9d category for which only adult titles are prevented from being played but all other titles may be played. For purposes of this application, the first general category, allowing complete playback of all titles, is assigned the equivalent code of xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d in its heading, while the second Kids"" titles only playback mode is assigned a code for xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d, and the third xe2x80x9cForbid-Adultxe2x80x9d category for which only adult titles are prevented from being played having a code of xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d in its header. The DVD player, such as MPEG-2, has corresponding software for detecting the category codes, and software for setting the level of playback, whether it be the first, second or third mode.
In addition to parental control codes, each DVD-ROM also has a country code, with the code representing the country of manufacture of the DVD-ROM. In conjunction with this, each DVD-player has a country code, with the DVD-player""s software preventing play of the DVD-ROM if the country code on the DVD-ROM does not match the country code of the DVD-player. This system is intended to prevent the illegal copying and pirating of the videos on the DVD-ROM.
Cable-TV networks are well-known. These systems utilize a set-top box converter for receiving the signals from the cable-TV provider and playing them back on the TV or monitor. Cable-TV networks also now have units that allow access to the Internet via the cable network, with such units having their own microprocessor for allowing communication with the Internet and for the display of Internet data on the TV or monitor.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a method and system for implementing the pay-per-view DVD-ROM system, whereby the enabling data provided to the DVD-player allowing the playback of the DVD-ROM (Hyper-DVD) video data is provided to the DVD-player via the Internet or via the cable-TV system provider.
It is also the primary objective of the present invention to provide a method and system for playing back DVD-ROMs which system discriminates between DVD-ROM""s requiring pay-per-view play, and those that are free and do not require pay-per-view play.
It is also the primary objective of the present invention to provide a method and system for playing back DVD-ROMs which system discriminates between DVD-ROM""s requiring pay-per-view play, and those that do not, by the use of a special code for the header of the DVD-ROM indicating a pay-per-view title.